


Mama

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Age Play, Captain Beauty, Child Abandonment, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Mama!Belle, Mama's boy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective!Belle, Protective!Killian, Swanfire Friendship, abadonment issues, anti-milah, daddy's boy, little!Baelfire, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: When Milah gets brought back to Storybrooke, Bae does his best not to slip into his little space in front of her. Luckily, his new mama and daddy are there to help him get rid of her and comfort him through it.





	

Baelfire stood at the counter at Granny’s, throwing down some bills to pay for his coffee. His intentions were to head to the beach to spend some time with Henry, it was his day with him. As he headed to the door though, Emma dashed in front of him. No one had heard from her in a few days and the town had been worried.

 

“Emma!” He pulled her into a quick hug. “Where the hell have you been?”

“It’s a long story, I got dragged into a portal. I’m fine, but I accidentally brought someone in with me…”

“Who?” A smile spread across Bae’s face, as he hoped temporarily. “Papa?”

“No…Milah.”

 

Baelfire froze in place, his mind spinning. He couldn’t see her, he didn’t want to see her. She had abandoned him, left him. It didn’t matter what his papa had done, she left him. He did his best to fight his little space. He wanted his mama and daddy, he needed them so badly. He couldn’t see Milah, she couldn’t see him in such a way.

 

“I’ve called Killian and Belle,” Emma explained, rubbing his arm. She was still one of the few people who knew his secret, since she carried it as well. “Where do you want to go?”

“Head hurts,” he mumbled.

“Alright, alright, I’ve already texted Henry that you’re ill and can’t meet up with him, Regina will take over. Come on.”

 

She lead him out the door to the bug and drove him to his house. He spotted a familiar person standing there, causing his breath to quicken. Emma squeezed his hand and got out of the car. Milah saw Emma and ran over.

 

“It’s you, the one who helped me,” she said.

“Helped her?” Bae looked at his friend, panicked.

“I didn’t know who she was at first,” Emma added.

“Is this…” Milah smiled. “Is this Baelfire?”

 

Before either could speak, Belle was grabbing hold of his arm. Killian appeared on the other side, causing Milah to grin wider.

 

“Killian!” She tried to throw her arms around him, only to get pushed away. The pirate had a lot of mixed emotions. Yes, he had once loved this woman. But after hearing all she had done to his son, that all slipped away. As it was, he loved Belle, nothing could change that.

“You need to get out of here,” he said, firmly.

“Killian, I…”

“You heard my husband,” Belle told her.

“Husband?” Milah looked confused. “You’re married?”

“I am. And I am never going to let you hurt Baelfire again.” By now, the curly haired man’s head felt like it was about to explode. He was doing all he could to not slip into his little space.

“We always said we’d go back for him,” Milah tried to sound optimistic. “When he was old enough…”

“You never told me that you would leave him alone for hours or all the abuse he endured!” Killian fired back. “A lot of what you told me, were lies.”

Milah stared at Baelfire. “You poisoned him against me?!?”

Bae buried his head in his hands and mumbled, “Make it stop.”

Belle soothingly rubbed his back. “Emma, can you bring Bae inside?”

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Milah asked as the savior lead her friend inside.

Belle felt her inner mama bear coming out. “You left him, that’s what’s wrong! Then you show up here spazzing out on him. Now, I don’t know how the hell you got here, but you are to leave him alone! Him and my husband.”

Killian pursed his lips to hide an amused smile. This was a side of Belle he rarely saw, she only got that way when someone threatened the people she loved. “Milah, if you need help acclimating to this world, there are people that can. Stay away from Baelfire.”

“Who are you tell me what I can and get do with my son?” She seethed.

“I’m his friend, a very good friend. In fact, he ended up with me for a bit after your death and I was like a father to him,” Killian got up in her face. “So you will leave him alone. If he wants to see you, he will.” 

 

Milah scoffed before storming away. Belle shook her head and stormed into the house, Killian quickly followed. Emma gave them a small smile before excusing herself. The couple found Bae, curled up in the fetal position on the floor. Belle knelt beside him, slowly rubbing his back.

 

“Bae,” she whispered. “Bae, Mama’s here. Good Mama’s here.”

“Mean Mama,” Bae whimpered.

“Mean Mama is gone. She can’t hurt you ever again,” she assured him, pressing a kiss to his curls. “Don’t worry, I’m here. Daddy’s here, too. We won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Scared.”

“I know, she’s very scary. But you’re safe, my baby boy is safe.” She continued to rub circles on his back.

 

He looked up at her, the fear slowly melting. Belle pulled him upright and held him close to her. Bae wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his head into her shoulder. She rocked him in her arms, whispering comforting words into his ear. Her heart was breaking with his tears and whimpers, as was Killian’s. They would do anything to make him feel safe and protected. Killian went into the kitchen and fetched the pacifier before going back in, crouching in front of him.

 

“Sweetheart, do you want your nubby?” Bae nodded and opened his mouth, waiting for it to be slipped into his mouth. He suckled on it before burying his head back into Belle’s shoulder. “You’re safe bubba, you know that? Mama and Daddy would never do what she did.”

 

It took a bit, but Bae finally calmed down. Belle gently had him stand up, still keeping a tight grip on him.

 

“Does my baby want some nummies?” Bae nodded, he was supposed to eat with Henry. “Alright, how about Daddy makes us something to eat?”

“Why does Daddy have to make it?” Killian asked in a teasing tone.

“Because Mama is going to cuddle with her baby, isn’t that right?” She nuzzled her cheek against Bae, causing him to smile from behind the paci. Killian chuckled and headed into the kitchen.

 

Belle lead her son to the couch and sat with him. Bae curled into her side, playing with the buttons on her shirt.

 

“Don’t worry, Daddy is going to make us something yummy,” she cooed. “Probably chicken nuggets, since Daddy can’t make much.”

“I can hear you!” Killian called from the kitchen.

“Good, you were meant to.”

Bae let out a little laugh. “Nice Daddy.” His voice came out garbled behind his paci.

“Oh, you want me to be nicer to Daddy, do you?” Belle tickled him, causing him to laugh more. “Such a Daddy’s boy.”

“Love Mama,” Bae told her in between giggles.

“Aw, Mama loves her baby too.” She rubbed noses with him. “So much. I guess you’re just as much a Mama’s boy as you are a Daddy’s boy, huh?” Bae nodded, touching her cheeks with his hands. “Such a sweet boy, aren’t you?”

“Movie?”

“Sure, what movie?”

“Beast.”

Belle grinned widely. The movie was filled with inaccuracies for how she fell for Rumple, but she still enjoyed it very much and she knew it made her baby happy. She managed to keep him in her grip as she turned it on.

 

Killian walked in with the food a little later, smiling at the sight. He handed over the plates, which indeed held chicken nuggets and tater tots. Bae reluctantly pulled out his pacifier, but didn’t start eating.

 

“Does Daddy have to feed you?” Killian asked. He held up a nugget and Bae happily took a bite. “Good boy.”

“Yummy, Daddy.”

“Food always tastes better when Daddy feeds you, doesn’t it?” Bae nodded with a big smile on his face.

“And I repeat,” Belle said with a smirk. “Daddy’s boy.”

“Aye, but look at the movie he picked, just as big a Mama’s Boy.”

 

Eventually, Milah was sent back to where she belonged, the timeline being unaltered. She would go onto be murdered and Killian’s heart, broken. But in the present, he knew the truth. All he would need was Belle and Bae. He would do all he could to protect them from anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts are accepted!


End file.
